1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for regulating a stationary climate control system for a vehicle that includes at least one first energy source.
2. Description of the Background Art
The climate in the interior of a vehicle typically can be affected by a plurality of climate control units. During extreme weather conditions in which the vehicle heats up or cools down when parked, climate control is desirable early on when the user has not yet returned to the vehicle so that optimal climate conditions are present in the vehicle when the user returns. In the case of automatic air conditioners, a specific temperature is often set and this temperature is to be maintained in the interior of the vehicle. Timers are typically employed that activate the air conditioners at specific clock times in order to activate the air conditioner or stationary heater even when no user is present.
DE 10 2007 004 875 A1 describes an air conditioner for the stationary climate control of a motor vehicle, which unit includes a fuel cell system to operate the unit and an output device to deliver system reports. The user can receive information through the output device that is located with the user externally to the vehicle about the temperature in the vehicle interior.
DE 102006 002 391 A1 describes a method for remotely controlling vehicle functions and for implementing diagnostic functions in vehicles. A transceiver is activated in this method first for the nearby range. The transceiver is then activated for the remote range only after no nearby-range link has been established. One mobile transceiver can be located here with the user, while one is located in the vehicle.
DE 10 2009 035 654 A1 describes a device for authenticating access to a vehicle. The device comprises a wireless module to exchange radio signals through a radio interface between vehicle and wireless module. The data here can include data that can be modified or generated through the user interface of the electronic device in regard to switching on and/or off a stationary air conditioner and/or stationary heater. In addition, a timer can be programmed for the stationary air conditioner or stationary heater.
DE 10 2007 056 770 A1 describes a ventilation and/or climate control system for a vehicle comprising an air intake duct. The intake of outside air can be controlled here by the fan as a function of the incoming solar radiation, outside temperature, and the time the vehicle is stationary. Activation of the system can preferably be effected whenever the user is found with the vehicle key in the vicinity of the vehicle. Remote activation by pressing a button is also possible.
DE 10 2009 019 753 A1, which corresponds to US 20120112694, and which describes a method of data communication between a service provider and a vehicle. The approach is to establish a communications link between the vehicle and the service provider only when the vehicle is connected to a charging station.
US 2011/0127025 A1 describes an air conditioner for a vehicle, which air conditioner [includes] a controller and at least one thermal processing element that is disposed in the passenger compartment of the vehicle along with at least one storage medium. The controller controls heating or cooling as a function of the outside temperature. The air conditioner can be controlled independently of the operating mode for the vehicle.
The disadvantage of the known stationary climate control systems, however, is that the stationary climate control does not take into account when the user is returning to the vehicle or whether he/she returns earlier or later than planned.